Zombi: Gravity of the Falls
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: As two prisoners escaped the Gravity Falls Prison, Gideon chant a voodoo spell that bring the dead back to life so that he can finally get Mabel to like him. Then they get attacked by a zombie that turn them to zombies, leading the rising dead and began attacking Gravity Falls. Can Dipper, Mabel, the gang, and Alex survive the horde of the undead? Rated T for zombie violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here's my second story and this story is my first zombie story. I delicated this to cammyman32 who made the best zombies stories.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, two people with orange jumpsuits were running away from the policemen of Gravity Falls. They break out of the prison, for their crime for rape and murder. The policemen were shooting at them and others have K-9 dogs.<p>

"Shit! We are going to die!", yelled one of them.

"Just shut up!", yelled the other one.

As they kept running away from the policemen. They stop to the cemetery gate of the Gravity Falls Cemetery.

"Shit, it's a dead end," said the 1st prisoner.

"Wait, we can climb there," said the 2nd prisoner.

They both begin to climb on top of the gate while the policemen are getting closer. Then climb to the other side and continue to run, and the policemen stop at the gate seeing them running away.

"Do you think we need to go after them?", said Deputy Edwin Durland.

"Naw, they will have their freedom now," said Sheriff Bluds.

As the prisoners kept running, they look and realize the policemen are gone.

"Do you think we lost them Nick?," said the 1st prisoner.

"Yeah, I think we lost them Eric," said Nick.

"I can't believe we got out. Now we can go back the way we did," said Eric.

"Let's relax for the night, then we think what we should do," said Nick.

Nick sat on the ground, and Eric laid down on a grave. Then they begin to close their eyes and went to sleep. At 2:00a.m., Nick woke feom noises he heard.

"Hey Eric, do you hear...", said Nick.

Then he saw a man with a black suit that's ripped and dirty, a grave that's look like someone came out, and the dead body of Eric. He saw the man eating Eric's gusts and organs.

"What the fuck!", yelled Nick.

Then the man turn with blood and flesh on his mouth and have eyes that glow blue. Nick got up and kick the man face. The man fall but then got up slowly. Nick kick him in the face, and as the man fall down, he walk to the man and kept kicking the man in face. Then he kicked the man on the face, next to a tombstone. After kicking the man there, the man's face look like a pancake and the man dropped dead. Nick sat down to relax and look at Eric.

"I know we're criminals, but how would someone do this," said Nick.

Then out of nowhere, a hand was grabbing Nick's neck. Eric eyes open with glowing blue eyes like the man.

"Eric!", yelled Nick.

Then the re-animated Eric leaned over and bite a chunk of flesh of Nick's neck. He screamed in pain and then got bit more to the neck by the re-animated Eric. Then he started to spit out blood and fainted. Then re-animated Eric started to pull out organs from Nick's body and started wating it. Eric kept eating until Nick open his eyes with blue glowing on his eyes. They stood up walk to the town they know, Gravity Falls. Then other dead bodies in their coffin started to rise up from their tombstone and follow the re-animated prisoners to Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's my second chapter and this chapter explains how did a zombie come back to life and attacked the two prisoners.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:The Cause of the Dead To Get Up<span>

At the same time as the prisoners are being case by the policemen, Gideon was looking through his book at his room in his house with anger running through his blood, due to the failure he earned from his plan to shrink Grunkle Stan ( on the episode "Little Dipper"). **  
><strong>

"Cured that Grunkle Stan, cured Dipper, cured...", said Gideon before a page stop him. In that page, it's written "The Undead." The last time Gideon went to that page, he skipped went he was looking for a way to win Mabel. This time, he's thinking that if he should release the living dead, he could definitely get Mabel and prevent Dipper and Grunkle Stan.

As he begin to read the page, it was written;

"The Undead, the undead is referred to the living dead, or simply zombies. These creatures only thing to do is to seek an hunger of flesh from warm blooded animals, and especially human beings. The only way to release the undead, is to read a voodoo chant on the next page. Warning, these zombies can start off as walkers, but they will become faster walkers due to rage(like the ones in "28 Weeks Later"). The only way to kill the undead is to destroy the brain or to spread the head from the rest of the body."

As he was done reading it, he place the book on the floor and read the chant in the next page.

"Rise up, for you are the undead. Do the things you seek. With the thirst of blood and the hunger of flesh, rise up for you are now not dead," he read.

Then he start to laugh, but then his father came to his room.

"Gideon, there's an ice-cream truck outside," said his dad.

"Can you give me a chocolate one," said Gideon.

"Of course you can," said his dad before he left.

"Soon, Mabel will be mine."

At the cemetery, a dead body heard the chant and opened it's eyes with blue glowing eyes. It then broke out of it's coffin and dig up. Then it's hand emerge from the grave and the zombie emerge out of the the grave. It stood up and look around. It saw the two prisoner and walk towards them. It walk towards Eric since he was closer. It raise it hands and trust it hands to Eric ribcage. He was about to scream for help, but the zombie bit out a huge chunk of flesh on his neck. Instead of scream for help, he was spitting out blood that was hard for him to scream. In 5 minutes, Eric fainted and the zombie kept pulling out his intestines and organs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This story has no reviews. Please review or else the zombies will get you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:Call of the Dead<span>

In a bright and beautiful morning in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines woke up with exhausted from yesterday when he and his twin sister Mabel complains about the issue they had, stopping Gideon from shrinking Grunkle Stan, and try to find another crystal to grow back Soos. He look around and noticed Mabel is gone, except for Waddles who was sleeping on her bed.

"She must be downstairs," said Dipper to himself.

He got up and put on his shoes, his blue vest, and his pine tree hat. He went downstairs and notices Grunkle Stan watching television, and Mabel eating pancakes with syrup.

"Good morning Dipping sauce," said Mabel while having pancakes in her mouth.

"Mabel, don't speak while food is in your mouth," said Dipper.

Mabel swallowed the pancakes and said,"I just said good morning."

"Well good morning to you sis."

"Are you going to eat Dipper, you know it's an important meal of the day," asked Mabel.

"No, I'm not hungry now," answered Dipper.

As the pine twins was about to leave, the news channel on and a report got their attention.

"This is reporter Shandra Jimenez here for the daily report. Two prisoners Eric Savini and Nick Johnson escaped from the Gravity Falls Prison and was missing. Policemen from the Gravity Falls Police Force know that the last time they saw Savini and Johnson, they pass through the Gravity Falls Cemetery..."

"Mabel do you know what this means? ", said Dipper.

"I do, two dangerous criminals are out," said Mabel.

"Yes, but it also means we have another mystery here in Gravity Falls," said Dipper.

"Then what are we wait for, let's go."

Then Dipper got his book and left with Mabel on their mystery.

At Gideon's house, Gideon woke up with glee that today is a new day, excited that today will be different. He walk towards his mirror and look at some Mabel pictures he took when he met her.

"As to this today, you will be with me to save you from the undead," said Gideon and then he kiss a picture of Mabel.

At the woods, the gnomes were thinking of a plan of their own to win Mabel's heart.

"Alright gnomes, we need to think a way to get Mabel to be our queen," said Jeff.

"QUEEN!", yelled the other gnomes.

"Now before we get to business, are we missing an gnome, because I'm feeling we are missing a gnome,"

The other gnomes were thinking who it was before a yell answer their question.

"Help!", screamed a gnome.

The gnomes went to the call and found an re-animated Eric pulling the gnome's arms and eating them as the gnome was a turkey for thanksgiving.

"What the gnome!", yelled Jeff.

Then more zombies came to the gnomes and start to eat them. The gnomes try to run, but they get caught and get bitten by the zombies. Jeff try to run as fast as he can before he was caught by the re-animated Nick and got bit in the neck. Nick started to pull off his arms and legs, and then got his intestines pull off. The zombies were walking still and to be able to get the gnomes since the gnomes are slower. The zombies then eat the remaining and little parts left before they left to look for more flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:This story has two reviews, you guys can do better than this or else Gideon will summon the zombies and get you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:The Mystery of the Disappearance<span>

Dipper and Mabel was walking in the middle of the forest in check where did the two prisoner disappeared. They saw nothing but trees, the grass and the bright sun rising up.

"I'm tired of walking in the middle of the forest," said Mabel. "My knees hurt and I need to check on Waddles."

"Come on Mabel, we need to do something to protect Gravity Falls," said Dipper. "We are the only ones how know the secrets of Gravity Falls."

As they continue to check on the forest, they smell something weird and disgusting. They were aware of this and check. The walk to another direction from the small thAt lead them somewhere familiar. They realize that this was the gnome's land.

"Dipper, let's get out of here," worried Mabel.

"Wait a second, this doesn't feel right," said Dipper.

As they continue to walk forward and further to the land, they were in shock and surprised of what they saw. They saw gnomes arms, legs, and skeletons around their own land.

"Dipper, what happened here?", said Mabel while she was in a state of fear.

"I don't know Mabel?", said Dipper. "I don't know?"

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, Gideon was skipping around the forest, until a sound alarmed him.

"Hello?", said Gideon. There was no response.

Then he continued walking through the forest, until a person was walking towards Gideon behind. He looked behind and saw the re-animated prisoners following him. He began to ran, but more zombie was following him. He ran as fast as he can to get away from the zombies. He kept running until something stopped him he screamed as he thought a zombie was going to eat him, but it was his father and he was at his dad's car store.

"What's wrong son?", asked his dad.

"Nothing, just nothing father," said Gideon.

"I think we need to go back home, would you like that son," asked his father.

Gideon nodded and he went to his father's car and his dad enter the car and drove away. As he entered his house, he ran as fast as he can to go to his room. He entered the the room and lock his door, he got his book and look through his book. He found the undead page and re-read the page. As he rest half of the page, he realize there's no way to stopped the undead, but the only way to kill one is to destroy the brain or spread the head from om the rest of the body.

"What have I done," said Gideon.

Back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel was thinking what happens to the gnomes.

"What creature would do this?", asked Dipper.

"It got to be werewolves Dipper," answered Mabel.

"No, werewolves don't eat the rest of the body," said Dipper.

"Vampires?", asked Mabel.

"They only drink blood Mabel, " answered Dipper. "We need to check the book."

He got his number 3 book out and check through to pages. He check every page of creatures who eat other creatures, until he stopped at the page of the undead.

"Oh no," said Dipper.

"Oh no what? ", asked Mabel.

"The undead are the cause of the gnomes," said Dipper.

"The undead, I thought there's no zombies around Gravity Falls," said Mabel.

"They aren't, but some how they are here. But how, " asked Dipper.

Then he read the page;

"The undead can look like teenagers, but most zombies are appear from a voodoo chant from another book."

"Another book, where are we going to find a person who has another weird book," asked Mabel.

Dipper wad thinking before a answer came up with an answer.

"Gideon," said Dipper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Welcome to another chapter of Gravity of the Falls. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:The Middle of the Forest<span>

As Thompson was driving through the forest with his van, the zombies were staring him at the hill. It was getting dark, so he decided to drive faster. He was worrying what would happen to him in the forest if he doesn't get out of there. He drive faster even faster. Then he passed the Gravity Falls sign, but unfortunately a cop was checking how fast he was going. The cop discover that he was going at 65mph. He then start his car and chase Thompson.

Thompson looked back at his mirror and realize the cop was following him. He haded no choice, but to stop. He was worrying about himself getting a ticket and might drive his van. The cop went out the car and head to Thompson's van. He was coming towards the window and looked at Thompson with a anger face.

"Sir, do you realize you were going too fast at 65 miles per hour?," said the cop.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get out of this place," said Thompson.

"Alright, but you I'm going to have to give you a ticket," said the cop.

"What?", said Thompson.

As Thompson looked away, the cop was about to get the ticket. Then a person merge from the forest. It was a lumberjack wearing an red shirt, bkack jeans, and brown shoes, with a bloody ax. The cop saw the lumberjack and pulled his pistol out.

"Stay here, I be back for you," said the cop.

The cop walk towards the the lumberjack and aimed the pistol at the lumberjack.

"Drop your weapon," commanded the cop.

The lumberjack didn't listen and continue to walk towards the cop.

"Sir, don't make me shoot," said the cop.

The lumberjack didn't listen again and the cop shoot the lumberjack's knee. The lumberjack was still walking and Thompson was in shock, even the cop. Then the cop kept shooting the lumberjack until he ran out of ammo. The lumberjack looked at the cop and the cop saw the lumberjack's face was half torned. The cop was about to reload his pistol, but the re-animated lumberjack attacked the cop. The lumberjack was about to bite him, but the cop shot him in the head, the only spot he could shoot at him.

The cop was running towards his car, until a zombie tackled him and start tearing his limbs. Thompson saw the horror and start his van. The van start and he drove off. The zombies saw the van drove far off and followed the van towards Gravity Falls. Thompson didn't want to looked back and drive much faster, causing the zombies to start running to his van. He was driving as a zombie hop on top of his van and start hitting The roof of his van. Then more zombies jump to the top of his van and begin to hit the van while some was grabbing the back of the van. Then the re-animated Eric and Nick hop on the back of the van and opened the door. Thompson saw the back door opened and they were in the van. He was frighten and didn't want to get eaten, so he turned his van that cause him and his van to flip upside down and crashes to a tree. He kicked the door out and crawling out too. He was out of the van, but Nick's foot was placed on his head.

"Please don't kill. Please, " said Thompson as he was crying for his life.

"Look at you," said the re-animated Nick. "You are weak. What a plague you are,"

Then he rise his foot and stepped on his head hard. Hard enough to kill him. Then he,Eric, and the other zombies left as the rest of the zombies was eating the dead Thompson.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Well I learned that you people think this is the terrible story. Now, this will be the best story every. I also learned that I made a mistake in the chapter order, my bad.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:The Attacked By the Dead<span>

As Dipper and Mabel was in the golf cart, looking for more clues from the massacre of the gnomes. It was getting night and they begin to have a chilling feeling in them and frightened that they would be next.

"Dipper let's go back," said the worry Mabel. "There's could be dangerous."

"No Mabel," said Dipper. "We haven't make it to Gideon's place yet."

"But Dipper, it's getting dark," said the frightened Mabel.

"Wait!," said Dipper before he hit the breaks from the cart. He stepped out and try to look where he was seeing because of the dark. Mabel then turned on her flashlight to the area that Dipper was trying to see. He looked farther and saw a zombie eating a deer.

"Get back in the cart," yelled Mabel.

Dipper went to the cart and drove off. They were driving back to the Mystery Shack, but then out of nowhere, a zombie hopped off a tree and landed on the roof of the cart and start to hit it. The twin was worrying as the zombie was pounding the cart. Then Dipper stopped the cart and the zombie fell out of the cart.

"'Let's get out of here!", yelled the scared Mabel.

Dipper then drove off and head to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Gideon's house, Gideon was now worrying that this can cause an zombie apocalypse or even worse, them killing his lovable Mabel. He was looking through his book to reverse this spell. At the living room, his dad was watching television while his mom was vacuuming the kitchen floor for a million times. As she was vacuuming, a body emerge from the window quickly that it landed on the side of the table, where she was the other side of the table. The body stood up slowly and stared at her with it's dead eyes. The dad then heard her scream and head towards the kitchen. As he arrived, she was dragged through the shattered window. He got out his pistol and follow the kidnapper. She then was dragged through the dask side of the forest and he can't see her. He check where was his wife. There was no sign, until a hand hit his leg, causing him to fell down and he then he was dragged to the dark forest.<p>

Gideon check his window and saw a pack of zombies walking towards his house. He then ran to the living and opened his front door. He then ran away to other location of Gravity Falls. After that, the re-animated Nick and Eric with other zombies walked futher to the middle of the streets.

"It as come that this is a place we can eat," said the re-animated Nick. "The people from this town has no mercy for what we are about to do." Then he and the other zombies walked futher to the city of Gravity Falls.

* * *

><p>At the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel breach in the door and saw their Grunkle Stan with Soos and Wendy in the Gift Shop, looking at them with an confused face.<p>

"What's wrong with you two?", asked Grunkle Stan. "It looks like you seen a ghost."

"Is there something wrong?," asked Soos.

"There was a zombie trying to eat our brains in the forest," yelled Dipper.

Then they laugh from what he said.

"What?", asked Dipper. "Did my voice cracked again?"

"No, not from that," said Grunkle Stan. "It's what you said about zombies."

"It's true," said Mabel. "It was hitting on the cart."

"Maybe their right sir," said Soos. "I was walking through the forest and I felt that I was being watched."

"Look, it's all a myth," said Grunkle Stan. "It's not going to happen. What, the zombies came and will attacked the town."

Then out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and alarm them.

"What the hell was that?", asked Wendy.

At the town, people was shooting at the walking zombies. As the town folks continue to shoot them, they get angry and tackle them. The other town was running, but then got dragged by the zombies into the dark forest. People are still shooting and some zombies are eating people flesh. The policemen of Gravity Falls show up and begin to shoot the zombies. The re-animated Eric then ran towards one of the cops and start to taer chunks of flesh off of the cop's left ear. The others was about to shoot, until more zombies tackled the policemen and eat their flesh. As it goes on, some people were still shooting and running through the town, and the zombies tackling them and start killing them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This chapter is my favorite chapter I have ever wrote and made.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hello and welcome back to my zombie fanfiction of "Gravity of the Falls." And come on, I need to have more views in this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Dead Falls <span>

Gideon was walking through the forest, where there was no sign of zombies or anything. He was walking with sadness as a pain in his little heart. He then knee down and start to sobbed in the middle of the forest. As he stood up, he continued to walk. But as he turned to the an oak tree, his mother (who's right arm was missing and her stomach was torned) looked at him with her dead eyes. Then he screamed and begin to run. His re-animated mother was walking at first, but as he run further, she begin to pick up the pace. He ran as fast as he can to get away from his dead mother, but the more he ran, the more his mother was running towards him. His heart was beating as a drummer hitting the drum fast. The before he can stop, the mother tackled him to the ground. He was scared as he was on the ground, being pinned by his own mother (which she's re-animated). His mother was opening wide enough to tear his flesh. She was heading towards his nick and Gideon closed his eyes to face the pain he's about to face. Then out of nowhere, someone push him and he got up quickly. He looked and saw his dead still alive, but his body was torned and blood was on his clothes.

"Go, get out of here!", said his dad.

Gideon then begin to run as his father was facing the re-animated wife. She then walked towards him and he was pulling out his gun he haded. He aimed at het and shot her on the stomach, but she didn't die. Then he shot her on the heart, but she's still up. Then he aimed at her head, but she pushed away the gun and attack him. He try his best to get her away from him, but since he was feeling the transformation of becoming one and he was weak, the re-animated wife bite him on the neck. He screamed as she pulled a chunk of flesh. He then pushed her away and head towards the gun (which was near a log). He got the gun and shot her in the head. She fell to ground and she was dead, not undead anymore. He giggled, but he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

At the Mystery Shack, they were boarding up the doors and windows with boards of woods using nails and hammers.

"This is not happening," said Dipper. "This is not happening."

"What are going to do, Dipper " said Mabel.

"Hey, what should we do now Dipper," said Soos.

"I didn't know alright, just let me think," said Dipper.

"Well if we are going to survive this, we need to defend ourselves," said Grunkle Stan.

"But how boss?", said Soos.

"By using this," answered Grunkle Stan as he pulled out a 9mm pistol.

"A gun Grunkle Stan? ", said Mabel. "I thought guns are bad."

"They might, but they are good during a situation like this," said Grunkle Stan. "Wendy, go get the other guns from my office."

Now you may think she would be herself as a lazy person who slacked off, but she listened to him because she was scared on the inside. She went to his office and check through his counters. As they waited for her, Wendy came with a pile of guns. She then place the guns to the table.

"Alright, get what ever gun he can use, especially you Dipper," said Grunkle Stan.

He would complain about it, but he got a magunm, Mabel got a 9mm pistol, Soos got a double barrier shotgun, and Wendy got a M16.

"So now what," asked Soos.

"We just stay here and relax until somebody come to get us," said Grunkle Stan as he sat down on his couch.

"Nobody's not going to get us out of here!" shouted Wendy. "We need to fight and try to survive!"

"Are you crazy, those things are got to kill us if we get out!", yelled Grunkle Stan.

"We are going to die if we stay here longer," said Wendy.

Then Grunkle Stan turned on the television, but the news was on.

"This is Sandra Jimenez with a shocking report! People are under attack by the undead. A lot of people has been attacked and what ever you do, don't get out of the location you are at. Just lock your doors and windows and stay put for more report."

Back at the forest, Gideon was running away from any zombies. He then spotted the Mystery Shack and head towards it. He then got of the forest and begin knock the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?", said Gideon. Back in the Mystery Shack, there heard the knocking and head towards the door that was knocking.

"Do you think we should answer it?", asked Mabel.

"I don't know, but let's try. Soos, help me get these boards out," said Grunkle Stan.

He and Soos begin to take off the boards as they could. They took off one by one. As they took offf all of the borads, they unlocked the door and emerge the tired Gideon, who fainted from the run. They dragged him in and they lock the door, then boarded up again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hello my undead readers, now this chapter will take place 15 miles away from the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:The Bus Drive<span>

At 15 miles away from the Mystery Shack, people were excited to go to the "mysteries" of the Mystery Shack, but one boy wasn't excited as he was bored to go there. He was dying to get out of the bus.

"Man I'm want to get out of this dump," said the boy. The boy was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Don't worry Alex, " said his father. "We're just having a father and son time."

The driver was looking for directions for the Mystery Shack, but the city was foggy for no reason. He was very nervous and confused from where he was going. Everything was the same thing, until the bus suddenly hit something. The driver stopped and looked out. The people from the bus stopped whatever they were doing and was thinking what did the driver hit. The driver then opened the door and got his flashlight.

"What's going on?", said Alex.

"I don't know son," said his dad. "But what ever it is, the driver will handle it."

The driver went out of the bus and check what hit it. The driver check and saw a little girl trying to get out of the wheel. The driver was in shock that he hit a person.

"Don't move!", said the driver.

The driver try to help the girl, but the body of the girl split, letting out her guts and intestines. The driver yelped and when back to the bus and close the door.

"Don't worry, everything is alright," said the driver before a re-animated Thompson ( with a missing arm, ripped torso, and A torn face) got the driver and pulled him out to the forest. Everyone in the bus was scared and frightened.

"What the hell happened!", said Alex.

"I don't know!", said the dad.

Then they heard a hit on the bus. Everyone heard the noise and looked around to see who was doing it. Then Alex saw a hand who was sliding the window. Then another hand hit the other window. Everyone was now terrified. Then more zombies was running towards the bus and start hitting it. Everyone then start to scream as the zombies was starting to hit the bus. Alex and his dad was going to the back of the bus to be protected. Outside, the re-animated Nick walked in front of the bus and stared at the people who was trying to get out.

"Flip it upside down," commanded the re-animated Nick. The zombies then started to grabbed the bottom of the bus and start the lift the bus. The people then started to fall to the back where Alex and his dad. The zombies then lifted the bus higher. The people then fall more to the back until the zombies flip the bus upside down. Everyone was hurting and was trying to crawl out, but the zombies was getting them out and start eating their flesh. One of the zombies then got Alex and his dad tried to help his son. He got his son away from the zombie, but the zombie bit the dad's leg.

"Dad!", yelled Alex.

"Just go, leave without me," said his dad before the dad was dragged by the zombies and start to tear him apart. The zombies then pulled out his arms, his legs, and his head. Alex was in shock, but he crawled through the bus while more zombies was grabbing people. Then Alex found a window that didn't have zombies. It was his only way to get out. He crawled into the window and got out. The zombies looked at him and he started to run through the fog.

"Get him," commanded the re-animated Nick. Then the zombies ran to the same direction as Alex was as the rest was eating body parts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hello my undead readers, and welcome to read other dead chapter of Gravity of the Falls.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:The Truth and The Dead<span>

Alex was running through the emptiness of the dead city as the zombies was running towards him. He run as fast as he can to out-run the dead following him. His heart was beating fast from running and from the horror he's facing. Then he spotted a car, probably that would save him. He ran towards the car and try to open it, but it was lock. The zombies was getting close, so he decided to hit the window from the driver seat and opened the door. He got in the car and close the door. He looked at the car and realize that there was no keys on sight. Then a zombie emerge from the broken window, and grab him. The zombie was trying to get Alex, but he found a tire iron and hit the zombie with it. Then he reached to the wires to hotwire it. As he was hotwiring, a shock sparked and the car started. Then he put the car in reverse, and begin to drive back.

"Wait a minute, I don't know how to drive," said Alex. "Forget it."

Then he put the car in drive and start driving while some zombies was grabbing the back of the car, but the zombies didn't hlold until some of them let go and one of the zombie's hand ripped off as the car is leaving with the pair hands on he back.

* * *

><p>In Mystery Shack, Gideon was opening his eyes as a bright light was glowing on his eyes. As he finally open his eyes, he saw himself tied to a chair and Dipper was infront of him, seating on another chair.<p>

"Where am I?", he asked as he looked around on the room their were at.

"You are in the Mystery Shack," said Dipper. "But tell me this, do you know what's going on?"

"Why should I," said Gideon.

"Because of the zombies, they got Mabel," said Dipper.

"Stop playing mine games with me," said Gideon as he was trying to think it wasn't real.

"Oh really," said Dipper before he throw an object at him. Gideon got the object and realize it was an rotten hand that looks like a girl's hand.

"Ew!", said Gideon before he looked closer and realize it might be Mabel's.

"Believe him now!", yelled Dipper. "You killed Mabel and a lot of people!"

"Okay, okay, I did made the dead back to life to show Mabel that I'm a man! Now please let me go. My parents are dead, now she's dead," said Gideon before he start sobbing.

"That's all I needed," said Dipper before he walked to his chair and untie him.

They both went to the door and opened it. As the door opened, Gideon saw Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and none other then Mabel. His heart sunk as he saw Mabel alive and Dipper has fooled him.

"I could explain," said the worrying Gideon.

All of sudden, Grunkle Stan got him and pushed him against the wall.

"Explain, explain why you raised the dead!", yelled Grunkle Stan.

Gideon was about to think of something, but Stan let him go and try to relax.

"Looked Gideon, we don't like you, but you are coming with us," said Mabel.

"Why?", asked Gideon.

"Because you are going to help us to escape," said Dipper.

"Where?", asked Gideon.

"To the Gravity Falls Mall," said Grunkle Stan.

* * *

><p>Back to Alex, he was driving through the town. The town was a mess. He saw blood stain on the walls, cars and some houses on fire. As he continued driving, he decided to stop to the Police Station. He got out of the car and looked around to see if there was any zombies around. He entered the station with the tire iron he use the hit a zombie. He looked at the dark and hollow place to see if there was any signs of life. He went to the sheriff's office and looked at it. It was also hollow, but mess from files. He went to the desk and look through the files. As he look through the files, he found a 9mm pistol. He got the pistol, but he realized that it was out of ammo. He looked through the desk and found ammonium. Before he begin to put the ammo, an re-animated Deputy Durland. He has an missing jaws, torn clothing with blood on it, and an eye hanging out of his eye socket. Alex was about to put the bullets in the pistol, but the zombie ran and tackle him. The re-animated Deputy Durland was trying to ripped his stomach, but Alex use his tire iron and hit it on his head. The zombie let him go, and Alex hit it again, and again, and again. Then he started to hit the zombie on the head that blood was come out, and the zombie didn't move anymore.<p>

Alex went out of the office to get away from the dead zombie. He got the pistol and was about to put the bullets, but then an re-animated Sheriff Bluds attack Alex from behind. He dropped a lot of bullets and was dropped by the zombie. Alex got the pistol and try to shoot him, but it made a click sound instead. He was worry when there was not bullets and the re-animated Bluds was walking towards him. He unloaded the pistol and only got one in as fast as he can.

"Eat led you undead bastard," said Alex before he shot the one and only bullet in Bluds' head. The zombie drop and Alex got up.

He then reload the pistol, and some bullets in the pistol and loaded it. He then heard a noise from another room. He entered the room and found a radio was on. The speaker of the ratio was asking if someone was there.

"Hello, is anyone there, over," said the speaker. "I repeat, anybody in the station please answer."

He then went to a chair that had a dead cop, which the body was eaten on the brain. He pushed the body off and sat down.

"I'm not getting any responses," said the speaker. Alex then got the radio and began to speak. "Operator dead, and there's not officers," said Alex.

"Can you identify yourself and the situation going on in Gravity Falls," said the speaker. "My name is Alex Smith, and there's zombies..."

"Wait a minute, did you said zombies?"

"Yes, zombies are killing the people and eating them. They also destroy the city, so please help!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Then the ratio turned off and Alex went back whereHue dropped the ammo.

He got the rest on the floor and put it in his pocket and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This is the longest chapter I have very written or typed, so now rest in peace my undead readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, I was to busy with school.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:Getting Out<span>

Dipper was getting his book and his weapon, Mabel was getting her weapon with her grappling hook, Stan was getting a bag full of his guns with Soos, and Wendy was sitting on a chair, trying to forget this. Gideon was sitting at another, rethinking what did he do. He summon the dead and ended up having his parents killed, having the town destroy and worst of all, Mabel hates him more.

"Okay Gideon, since you summon them," said Dipper. "How do we stop them?"

Gideon was in silence and still rethinking of his biggest mistake.

"Gideon please, how do you stop these things?", said Mabel.

He looked at her face and saw fear at her. His main objective from the start was to make her happy and be with her. He thought that this might be the right to do is to help the Pines family.

"Alright, I'll tell," said Gideon. "The only way to stop them is... is..."

"What Gideon," said Mabel.

"Is to kill them," said Gideon.

"No, it can't be," said Dipper. "There's got to be a cure."

"Oh there's no cure boy, you need to shoot them in the head or separate the brain from the body," said Gideon.

* * *

><p>As Alex was driving through the town, he enter the road of the forest. As he was through the forest, the zombie saw the car driving and began to walk towards it (from the point they're not enrage).<p>

* * *

><p>As they were packing all the stuff they need, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Gideon was looking in the windows to check if the coast is clear. Stan and Soos unboard the door and went out. They ran as fast as they can to Stan's car. The rest got in while Stan put the bag that was full with there weapons in the trunk. Then he got in the driver's seat and started the car. The car bwgin to move through the road. As they continue to drive, the car suddenly stop.<p>

"What happen?", asked Mabel.

"I don't know!", said Stan as he try to drive off, but something was holding the car.

Then a zombie smashed the window through and tried to grab Wendy. As she was about to be dragged out of the car, Dipper use his number 3 book to hit the zombie on the face. As they rest was struggling to stay in the car, the zombies flip the car over, landing to the ground. Dipper was in pain on his back. He looked at the group and saw pain and hurt on them. But that wasn't long until the zombies qas trying to grab them out.

"Dipper help!", said Mabel as the zombies was starting to grab her.

"Dipper!", said Wendy as the zombies was grabbing her as well.

Dipper was now stuck in a situation. There was only one people he could save. He could save his twin sister or his crush. Then a car ran the zombies over on Mabel's side.

"Go! Run away!", said Dipper. Mabel went out of the Stan's car and ran towards the golf cart. She got on but there was no key for. Then Stan woke up and he went towards the window and ran towards Mabel. Soos was awake and he was going through the window, but the zombies got him and dragged him away.

"Soos! No!", shouted Dipper as the zombies was tearing his stomach and his face.

Dipper then had the strength to dragged Wendy away from the zombies and got of the car. They ran to the golf cart. The zombies was going to chase them, but until the car that ran some of the zombies over, ran the others. Mabel then start the cart and the rest left to their destination.

"Wait, what about Gideon," asked Mabel.

"Forget it," responded Stan. "They already got Soos, now they can get him as well."

* * *

><p>Gideon woke up and realize a boy like Dipper's age got him out of the car and shooting some zombies in the head. The boy got him in his car and they left.<p>

"Thank you! Thank you so much," said Gideon.

"Your welcome," said the boy who was driving. "What's your name?"

"Gideon Gleeful," answered Gideon. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alex, Alex Smith," answered the boy.

"I know a place where other people are going," said Gideon.

"Where? There's no place we can't be eaten.", said Alex.

"To the Gravity Falls Mall."

"A mall," said Alex. "We could go there."

Then the two guys drive to the mall as the gang are also going to the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm not making very good progress, so now the chapters will be a parody of my favorite zombie film, "Dawn of the Dead." I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The Mall PT. 1<span>

The Pines Twins, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy are one driving in the golf cart. They saw the destruction of the town. It was horrific for them to pass the dead town of Gravity Falls. The town was also empty from the zombies at the forest.

"How long are we going to be here?," asked Grunkle Stan. "I don't want those undead bastards coming to us."

"Just hold on Stan, we need another 3 miles to get to the mall," responded Dipper. "But there's another survivor out there that help us."

"Well who ever it was, we are lucky that we got save," said Wendy. She then went to Dipper's ear and whispered, "and thank you for saving me and your sister."

Dipper began to blush. He was brave enough to save Wendy, but this wasn't over yet.

After 3 miles of the trail of blood and destruction, all that was in front of them was the Gravity Falls' Mall. Mabel stopped the golf cart and everyone got out of cart as well. They walk quietly to the glass door of the mall. Dipper move the door silently and now entering the mall. They glance to the clean and hollow mall. It was the beautiful mall they have ever been.

"This is beautiful," said Mabel. "Are we the only one here?"

"I don't know?", responded Dipper. "We need to search every parts of the mall to check if it's clear."

They spit up to every parts of the mall. Dipper when to the Ross and G.A.P. court. Mabel went to the food court, which she was getting the food and eating it. Grunkle Stan was at the Jewelry court, getting jewelry and diamonds to be rich. Wendy went to the sport court. She was looking around her surrounding, but only found sport equipments. She then got a golf stick and look around it. Then she started to hear a chewing sound. She walk towards a door in front her that was leading the sound. She then opened a door and found a little girl eating a dead body. The zombie girl look at Wendy with it's dead eyes. Wendy back away while the re-animated girl was walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer now!", said Wendy as she held the golf stick.

The girl made a mad face, and the rage was getting to her. She then ran to Wendy. As she did, Wendy swung the stick at the girl and the undead girl was hit in the head. Then Wendy hit her again and again and again until the girl wasn't moving. A trail of blood was running on the dead girl's head. Wendy turn her head and found Dipper in shock.

"Don't worry, it was just a zombie."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the 1st part of this chapter. Now here's the 2nd part of the mall. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The Mall PT. 2<span>

Alex was driving the car with Gideon, sitting at the passenger sit. They are looking for the Gravity Falls Mall, so they look for the mall. There was a map next to Alex to tell him where the mall is.   
><span>

"Why is there not a GPA in this car?", said Gideon.

"Well Gideon, there was no God damn GPA alright," said Alex. "And if I would have one, I couldn't do this." He opens the door that was next to him, and surprising to Gideon, hit a zombie.

" Why did you do that!?", said Gideon.

"To show you how I don't want to hear your complaining. This is a zombie chaos, not another safe day to complain about everything about the things around here. If you and me are going to survive this, I need you to be tuff enough to stay alive, okay."

"Okay," responded Gideon.

As they continue driving, they stopped at the back of the place they were looking for, the mall.

Wendy and Dipper, along side with Mabel and Grunkle Stan was done searching and checking the mall, they are the only ones who are in the mall.

"Okay, now what, we're the only ones in this mall," said Mabel.

"Well, we need to also look for a safe room," said Dipper. "Those things can get in, so we need a safe room to keep us safe."

So, they split up. As they did, Alex and Gideon got in the mall at the back door of the mall. They walk silence through an engine room that was full of steams pipes, machines that was putting water through the mall. They to a door in front of them. As Alex opens it, they found a office that had a lot of buttons and cameras of the mall.

"Well, it looks like we found a way to control this mall," said Gideon.

"It looks like we did, but we need to test them," said Alex, preparing his pistol.

He walk towards the buttons, and press one of them. In the cameras, it shows that he turned on the fossilizing on the mall. They were amazed and Gideon press another button, that turn on the music of the mall. As the Pines Twins, Wendy, and Stan meet where they started, they began to see everything of the mall being alive. The music of the mall was on, the lights of the courts turning on, and everything else was becoming alive.

"There might be somebody else in this mall," said Dipper.

Alex and Gideon stop turning on the mall. Alex got two walkie-talkies and got out. They opened another door, that was a hallway. They entered the hallway and continue to walk until another door was in front of them. They opened the door and entered another hallway that was much larger. On one the left side, there's a down, on the right side, there's another door.

"Okay, I'm going to the left door, your going to the right door," said Alex. "If there's any troubles, talk to me on these walkie-talkies, okay."

"Okay," said Gideon.

Alex gave him the walkie-talkies, and they split up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for this short and boring chapter. I'm not on the mood or find a way to make a good chapter. I blame school for this. If you don't want to read this story, go check out my other stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to the darkest days Gravity Falls have ever seen to this day. Welcome folks, to "Gravity of the Dead." For this chapter, it was written by XxSkullCandyxX and LittleMissFanGirl14, edited by XxSkullCandyxX, chapter by LittleMissFanGirl14.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: The Mall PT. 3<span>

At the forgotten, destroy, and dead town of Gravity Falls, the zombies were looking for flesh and blood of a human being that's still alive. They looked everywhere. The forest, the houses, the stores, everywhere that people would be hiding, but all they find was nothing.

"Nick, the zombies and I need something to eat something before we die of hunger," said the re-animated Eric.

"Well keep looking. I'm as hungry as you are, but I don't complain like a little bitch like you. So keep looking before I eat you with the other zombies," said Nick.

As they kept searching for food, Nick heard something. Something that's instrumental to life and for everyone to relax and enjoy life, but this is a afterlife and he didn't like this musical in his ears.

"Can you hear it?", he asked.

"Hear what?", said the confused Eric.

"This music I'm hearing, it's a pain in my ears," said Nick.

"Well I don't anything out there," said Eric as he point to the north.

"Maybe we need to look over at the north. This music seem to be coming at the north."

Then the music suddenly stop.

"It must be at the north, it stopped from the north," said Nick.

He and Eric run to the north with the other zombies running with them.

Back at the mall in the hallway, Alex and Gideon went to two doors. Alex went to door on the right and Gideon went to the door on the left. Alex entered the door and find himself at the mall itself, Gideon enter the other door and find himself at a other hallway that have other doors. The doors were just restrooms for boys and girls. He looked on the left and saw the way to the mall. Alex walking through the mall and can't believe that he would be in a mall without his dad. He miss his dad, but he thought he need his head straight to survive. He then walk to a clothing court at JCPenney. He look at the place and walk in. He looked at the men and boys clothes, and smile as he like the clothes. He was walking through the end of the men and boys clothes until he bumped into someone. He looked and saw a girl who has black slippers, white sock, a light green skirt, and purple sweater, with brown hair, pink rose cheeks, brown eyes, and braces on her teeth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," said Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," said the girl. "But can you help me get up."

Alex got up and help the girl get up as well. They began to walk out of the clothes court as they began to talk.

"So what's your name?", asked the girl.

"My name is Alex Smith. What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Mabel Pines," said Mabel.

"So Mabel, are you the only one here in this place?", asked Alex.

"Well no. I'm with my twin brother Dipper, my Grunkle Stan, and my friend Wendy," said Mabel.

"What's a 'Grunkle'?", asked Alex.

"It's great and ankle together," said Mabel. "Well, are you alone?"

"Well no, I'm with...", Alex was cut off when stop at the glass door. He walk towards the door to see if there's anyone outside.

"What did you see?", asked Mabel.

He look closely before a zombie appear on the glass door. Then another zombie emerge of the darkest from outside. As more start it to come, Alex jumped and bring down the metal gate down, closing the door from letting the zombies in.

"Run!", shouted Alex.

Back from Gideon, he was walking through the other side of the mall. He remember his dad walking him through the mall when he was little, but the past is in the past, he thought. He was continuing to walk until someone saw him.

"Stop right there Gideon!", shouted a familiar enemy.

He stop as he was told to. He turn and saw his anger enemy, Dipper Pines.

"Why hello there boy, long time no see," said Gideon in his happily act, but was angry as much as Dipper did.

"Yeah, long time no see," said Dipper. "Why still you want to get Mabel to like you, she will never fall with you."

"Listen you and Stan are always getting my way too much, so I release a horde of zombies to help me," said Gideon. "And I end up having my family being eaten by those things and they try to kill me as well. But then you left me to be here."

"I didn't left you there, there was too many of them and Stan didn't want us to save you for this chaos you created."

Then out of anger, Gideon ran to Dipper and push him down. He try to hit him in the face, but Dipper kick him off and charged. He got Gideon and push him in the mall fountain. Gideon was soggy and he got punch in the face by Dipper. He kept socking him in the face until Grunkle Stan and Wendy got him away from Gideon. Then Grunkle Stan got Gideon and throw him out of the fountain.

"You need to stop bothering us or else I'll shoot in the head," said Stan to Gideon.

"Dipper, this isn't you. You need to stop this and get along with him as a team so all of us could survive this," said the worry Dipper.

Dipper was also worry for Wendy, so he got up, went to Gideon, and shake his hand to agree.

"Alright, you and Gideon need to work together to survive, no matter what," said Wendy.

They stare each other with angry eyes before they heard a scream. A girlish scream on the other side of the mall that's familiar to both Dipper and Gideon.

"Mabel," whispered Dipper and Gideon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this is the second time today that I made a 1,000 words in a chapter in a different story, I wrote a chapter that was 1,356 words in another story of my. So, what will happen to Mabel and Alex, will Dipper and Gideon will work together to save both of them, and will someone at least review my story, find out on the next chapter of "Gravity of the Dead." Special thanks to LittleMissFanGirl14 for helping me writing this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the zombified story of "Gravity of the Falls." For this chapter, it was written by XxSkullCandxX, edited by XxSkullCandyxX, chapter by LittleMissFanGirl14. I still thanks LittleMissFanGirl14 to help me for this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The Mall PT. 4; Helping Mabel and Alex<span>

The two humans are running away from the zombies on the glass doors. Alex kept shooting the top of the glass doors for the metal gate for closing time to drop to prevent from the zombies to get in the mall.

"Don't worry, we need one more door to..." said Alex before he was cut off.

At the last glass door to close, it was too late that the zombies broke in through the glass door. Mabel screamed and Alex quietly shoot the gate down to the door.

"We need to run away now!", said Alex.

From that moment, Mabel and Alex begin to run as 8 zombies in the mall began to chase them. On the other side of the mall, Dipper, Gideon, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy were running to where Mabel and Alex are. As they continue to look for Mabel, they heard gun shots.

"We need to hurry, I can't let them get my sister," said Dipper.

Then they heard foot steps coming close to them.

"Wait, someone is coming towards that part side of the mall," said Gideon as he pointed at the end of their mall side.

From the end of the mall side, Mabel appeared running in fear to their side with another boy shooting somewhere.

"There's Mabel!", said Wendy.

After that, they begin to run towards her and Alex. Mabel was still running as Alex was shooting the zombies. He shoot two in the head that makes the two dead. Alex was about to run away until one of the zombies drop him on his legs. Mabel stop running and saw the zombie got kicked in the face, which causes the zombie to have it's head drop off.

"Go! Run away! Go!", shouted Alex as more zombies were on top of him, trying to eat his flesh.

As she realize that Alex would be finish, she began to run away as fast as she can before she was caught by Grunkle Stan. From that she also saw Wendy, Dipper, and Gideon!

"Oh thank you for saving me! But we need to help someone else," said Mabel.

"Who?", asked Dipper.

"Alex, but hurry before he's going to turn into one of those zombies."

Mabel then lead them to where Alex was at. Once they came, they saw Alex shooting more zombies on top of him in the head, as he run out of ammo in his gun, a zombie bite him on his ankle, he screamed painfully before he heard gun shots and the zombies getting shot in the head. He looked behind him and saw Mabel, Gideon, and other people guns aiming at the direction where the zombies were at, but then they aimed to Alex as he got got up.

"Why are you aiming at me?", said Alex. "I'm not a zombie."

"Yeah, but you were bitten by a zombie," said Grunkle Stan.

"Wait, don't kill him," said Gideon. "He was the one who brought me here."

"Yeah, and he was the one who saved me," said Mabel. "And he kept the zombies out from the mall."

There was a moment of silent before Dipper made a decision.

"Okay you won't get kill," said Dipper. "But we are going to use you for a test to find out about the zombies."

Outside of the mall, Nick and Eric were smiling at the fact that the humans in the mall will not escaped.

"Oh I can't wait to eat some flesh," said the re-animated Eric. "I'm damn hungry."

"Calm you dead-ass down," said the re-animated Nick. "We need to be careful, the humans have weapons and guns to defend themselves from us. We need a way to get those flesh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, Alex is bitten and the rest of the zombies knows where are they. What will happen to them, find out at the next zombified chapter of "Gravity of the Falls."**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome my undead readers, to the Gravity Falls' best zombie-fanfic "Gravity of the Falls." I just notice that I have almost reviews as GravityFallsMD's former zombie-fanfic "Gravity Falls Zombie." I need two more reviews to get more reviews than "Gravity Falls Zombie." **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Zombies Abilities Pt. 1 <span>

At a office room in the back of the mall where employes come to meetings, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Gideon was standing at one side of the room, and the infected Alex standing at the outside of the room. Dipper was watching Alex closely, and so far nothing. Mabel and the rest was also watching Alex, being careful of the time comes.

"Okay, you can stop now," said Alex. "This is not going to..."

But before he was about to finish, hid head went up. He was hearing someone talking to another person outside the mall.

"Is one of you talking?", asked Alex.

"No," said Dipper. "We weren't talking at all."

Then if Alex know that they didn't talk, who did? He didn't know until he heard the talking again, and this time it was getting into his head. He screamed in pain as he was holding his head.

"Make it stop!", he shouted in pain. "Make it stop!"

Dipper and Mabel ran towards Alex, trying to stop what ever was wrong was happening to him. They shook him to get him to stop it.

"Calm down Alex!", shouted Dipper. "Calm down."

As he listened to Dipper, he calm down, making the voices go away. He was breathing as he woke up from a nightmare.

"Alex, what happened?", asked Mabel. "What was going in your brain?"

"I don't know, I heard voices," said Alex. "Voices wanting to get in the mall and eat us."

"Wait, you heard the zombies?", asked Gideon.

"I believed I did. They are so eager to eat flesh, but they can't find a way to get in the mall."

"That's impossible," said Grunkle Stan. "Those flesh eaters can't talk."

"But they could communicate what they're saying to each other," said Alex. "It's like animals can't talk, but they could communicate to each other."

"So from that bite, you can communicate with the zombies as well," said Dipper. "But what else can you with zombies abilities."

Back outside of the mall, the zombies are charging through doors. They try to get in the mall, but they can't due to the metal gates, they can't get in.

"Come you son of a bitches," said the re-animated Nick. "We need to get in before we're going to die."

Every hit to get in is every time they're getting hungrier from hunger of flesh. The re-animated Eric was trying to get in as well, but his hunger was overcoming him. So rage emerge from him and he was hitting the door as hard as he can. Then rage began to spread to the other zombies as the zombies was hitting the doors harder than before. After a long time, they can't get in.

"Nick, we can't get the doors to open," said Eric.

"Then we need to find another way to get those flesh before we're going to eat ourself," said Nick, who's rage was began to consume him.

"Maybe we need to find somewhere else to get in the mall," said Eric. "There might be another way to get ourself in."

"Good idea. Hey, you aren't a retard after all," said Nick as Eric made an anger face, but his rage can't get the best of him hearing that.

Nick was his best friend, even though they call each others names. They work together at their criminal lifetime and work together when they escape prison until the zombie killed Eric, turning him to a zombie and killed Nick.

"Alright you undead bastards!", shouted Eric. "We need to go around the mall to see there's another way to get in, go now!"

The zombies listen and obey to their leader. They began to split up the find another way to get in the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it been like almost two weeks I haven't wrote a word in this chapter, but now I have written this chapter. This was original chapter by LittleMissFanGirl14, but written by me. I hope you like this chapter and please review my stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my undead readers to another chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." I just wanted say that this story is popular as "Gravity Falls Zombie." And I like to thank you guys to reader my horror stories, it makes me feel proud to see my work being read and review. Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Zombies Abilities Pt. 2; Zombies Break Out in the Mall<span>

At the center of the mall, Dipper and Mabel was watching Alex as he was a test subject. Alex, who was infected, was just walking around, pasting until he starting to act different. His smell, it's different. It's different that he can smell something, different no human being can't smell. Something that lead other zombies to find flesh, blood. Who's blood? Was it his own, or the Mystery Twins? He has no clue as the hunger of flesh was beginning to get him. He looked at Dipper and Mabel as they were food to him. He began to walk towards them. Dipper saw hunger in Alex as Alex was taking his steps quicker and quicker.

"Alex," said Dipper.

"What", responded Alex as he stop walking towards him and his hunger vanished into thin air.

"You're alright? It looks like you were going to run towards us like a zombie," said Dipper.

"Don't worry Dipper," said Alex. "I got it under..."

Alex heard something. Something that was at the mall being breached.

"Get back to room," said Alex as he know danger was heading to them.

"What's wrong?", asked Mabel.

"The zombies, they're coming in!", said Alex. "Get back in the room and get the rest to get their weapons."

"Okay, but be careful," said Mabel.

"Cone Mabel, we need to make sure the zombies don't come in," said Dipper before they went to the room.

As Alex stayed, he close his eyes and sat on the floor to focus on where the zombies might be. Outside of the mall, the zombies was climbing on the mall and was at the top. Nick and Eric was with the zombies as they were looking around through the windows on top of the mall. Alex then heard them and looked up with his eyes open. He saw the zombies on the windows over his head.

"Look Nick," said Eric as he was licking his lips as he's hungry. "Food!"

"Well, it looks like we are going to have a fest!", said Nick as he stomp on the glass.

The crack of that stomp was spreading until it break into pieces. Alex moved as the little glass was going towards him. He looked up as the zombies began to fall in the mall. Alex began to run as the zombies who landed started to chase him. As he ran, he started to ran faster than he normally run. The zombies was coming towards him, until Alex took out his pistol and began to shoot at them. Some of the zombies was shot in the head as the rest was shot in the shoulders and mid-section. When he ran out of bullets, he out ran them, until he was pounced by the re-animated Eric. They began to rolled until Eric was on top of Alex.

"Boy, you are going to feel a little pitch," said Eric as he bit Alex on the arm. Alex screamed as Eric torn a chunk of flesh of his arm.

Eric stopped chewing on the flesh as he tasted a rotten flesh.

"What the hell you're flesh taste like a zombie!?", said Eric.

Alex then got his leg around Eric's neck. Eric saw a bite mark on Alex ankle, now knowing that Alex is one of them. But his afterlife ended as Alex twisted his neck. His body was down to the ground as Alex began to get up and reload his gun to start shooting the zombies in the head. Nick was about to get Alex until he was shot by Dipper who has a M1911 pistol, among with Mabel with her grappling hook, Grunkle Stan with a Double-Barrel Shotgun, Wendy with a M16, and Gideon with a 357 Magnum. Nick backed up as he saw death coming to him with people that could end his afterlife with a bullet in his head.

"Retread!", commanded Nick. "Retreat!"

He retreated as the zombies followed him, but some zombies got the lifeless body of Eric. They began to climb to the broken window and run away from the mall.

"We got them running!", said Grunkle Stan. "We got them running!"

Then Alex, who got bit again, started to faint. He drop to the ground as he was dying.

"Alex!", shouted Mabel.

She got close to him abd saw another bite mark on his arm.

"We need to help him," said Mabel. "We can't just let him die . We need to help."

Dipper then came to Mabel to help get Alex up. The rest of the group help them as they walk back to their hiding place with the infected boy.

Back from the forest, Nick was tired to ran all the way to the forest. Some of the zombies dragged the dead Eric in front of Nick.

"Eric?", said Nick.

There was no response but silent. Nick came towards Eric. Eric then open his eyes.

"One of them...", said Eric.

"One of them what!?", said Nick.

"One of them... is... infected...", said Eric before his afterlife was gone.

"Eric! No! Eric!", shouted Nick. "Why did I bring you with me!?Why!?"

Nick then release a sheirk that all the zombies begen to sheirk. As the Pine Twins, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Gideon was almost at the hiding room, Alex began to sheirk as a zombie.

"He's getting worse," said Wendy.

"We need to do something before he's one of them," said Gideon before they got in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Great, Alex is getting more infected. What can they do? What are the zombies are going to do? Can Nick get his revenge for the death of his friend Eric? Find out yourself at the next chapter of "Gravity of the Falls."**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome my fanfiction readers, to another chapter of the zombie apocalypse of "Gravity of the Falls." When I was checking my stories, I realized that this story is the best zombie-fanfic and my 3rd best story. So I hope you guys give this story the support for me and for everyone who also like the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Zombies Abilities Pt. 3<span>

At the office room, Dipper was rereading his number three book, Mabel was knitting her sweater due to the fact that it's been tore up, Gideon was looking at Mabel as he was also rereading his number two book, Grunkle Stan and Wendy was guarding at a closed door, and Alex... well he's in the closed door. Resting from the pain he got from the zombies. He was resting at a sleeping bag among the floor, with a pillow on the back of his head, and a wet paper towel on his forehead. He began to look everywhere, wondering where's the Pine Twins, Gideon, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy. He then begin to smell the blood of the non-infected ones. Having his behavior change, he grin his teeth, his mouth began to feel dry, began to starve for flesh. He began to scream as he was going to be among the dead. But before he began to be among the dead, his reality came back. He then looked and saw Grunkle Stan and Wendy aside with him as they came when he blinked.

"What happen?", he asked as if he just forgotten the transformation he suffered, the abilities he was going to become the dead.

"You're getting worse kid," said Grunkle Stan. "You're going to be one of them."

"No," said Alex. "This can't be happening to me."

"It happening Alex," said Wendy. "We need you to hold on any longer."

Out of the room, Gideon found something in his book.

"I found something," said Gideon.

"What did you find?", asked Dipper.

"It says in the book that all the living dead can also be stop by terminating the leader of the dead."

"That's good Gideon," said Mabel. "But who's the leader."

Before anyone answer that question, the three individuals heard zombie moans in the room where Alex was at.

"I think I know who can tell us," said Dipper.

Back at the room, Alex began to move as he is a zombie. Grunkle Stan and Wendy was holding down Alex in the sleeping bag, but his legs began to move as he was trying to get out of his sleeping bag. Dipper came in and saw Alex's eyes glowing blue. Alex then push off Grunkle Stan.

"He's one of them!", shouted before he brought up his double-barrel shotgun.

"What," said Dipper. "Don't shoot him."

Then Alex throw up on his right side where Grunkle Stan was holding him down. He then was moaning in pain as he was back to normal.

"Dipper, you got to..."

Before he was going to finish, the zombie in him aroses.

"...come over here so that I could eat your flesh!"

"Dipper, we need to shoot him in the head," said Grunkle Stan.

"Not yet," said Dipper. "Alex, who's the leader of the zombie?"

Then Alex stop being a zombie and was back to normal again.

"The leader is a guy name Nick," said Alex. "The guy that..."

But before he was going to finish, he began to fully change.

"Come on Dipper," said Grunkle Stan. "We need to kill him now!"

Dipper looked and saw the eye color to glow blue. The re-animated Alex was looking around before he made a grin. A grin that shown a hunger of flesh. He then start to get up slowly, with the grin still on his face. Wendy then back up to the door. Then Dipper walked out of the room as Grunkle Stan was closing the door with gun in hand, and a re-animated boy as the target.

"Dippet what's going to happen to Alex?", asked Mabel.

"There's nothing we can do," said Dipper. "He's going to be..."

But before he was about to finish, there was a gun shot in the room. Everyone was heading towards the room Grunkle Stan and the re-animated Alex was at. As everyone enter in the room, they only saw Grunkle Stan beat up with a black eye on his right eye and his nose bleeding as Alex was gone. The room was a mess as there was the gun shots on the wall and the ceiling was opened by a force.

"What happened?", asked Dipper.

"I was going to shoot him," said Grunkle Stan. "But he jumped on me out of nowhere and was going to bite my flesh off. But I fought with him so I won't get bite."

"Where did Alex go?", asked Mabel.

"After I was going for my gun, he jumped on to the ceiling and busted open," said Grunkle Stan.

"Great, we have a infected boy wondering around the mall," said Wendy.

"I don't think he is going to stay in the mall," said Dipper.

"What makes you say that?", asked Gideon.

"Because he's going to the zombie leader. His leader."

Back outside, all the zombies in the town was coming to Nick for a speech.

"Zombies," said the re-animated Nick. "We have lost a few of our friends and my friend. We need to go all the way to the mall to get the people who are trying to fight us back. Let's remember that we are going to another place after we get those flesh in that mall. We need to continue our hunger of flesh to all over the world!"

As the zombies began to shriek, the re-animated Alex was walking through the crowd of zombies. Nick saw Alex walking up to him. He was going to kill, but he saw Alex's eyes as a zombie.

"Friends, it's appear we have a new guest arriving to help us to get those flesh in the mall," said Nick before the zombies began to walk their way to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, I really love the way I'm writing for this story. What will happen to the survivors, what will they aspect from the zombies, find out at the chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome my zombie loving Gravity Falls readers, to another chapter of the my #2 story in my Gravity Falls Fanfiction Collection, "Gravity of the Falls." I been getting great reviews since I have made this story. Now that my summer vacation has started, now I could write this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Break Through<span>

In the 4:30 a.m. of the infected town of Gravity Falls, Dipper was was sleeping until he heard something at the office from he and the rest of the group. He got up and walk up to the windows. As he did, there was people. A group of people who are still living at Gravity Falls with black leather and momotorcycles.

"You guys, awake up," said Dipper. "Awake up and look."

The rest of the group woke up from his presents and came towards the window, where they too also see these group of people.

"Are we save?", asked Mabel as if this was going to be the end. "Are we being rescue?"

"No we're not," said Gideon. "They're bikers."

As they looked, these people are the bikers that were the citizen of the town. Now turned the savageries of bikers that would be trouble.

"Come on!", compained Grunkle Stan. "First we get attack by zombies, now those savagery bastards."

Back beneath the forest, the zombies were running through the place to make their approach to the survivors.

"Wait!", shouted the re-animated Alex.

"What's the meaning of...", said the re-animated Nick before he heard motorcycles passing through the town.

"Do you hear what I hear," said the re-animated Alex.

"Yes my fellow friend," said the leader. "It looks like we have more flesh than we have ever imagine."

From the group of the bikers, they were the same bikers and lumderjacks from the Gravity Falls Bar. They had noe become monsters of themselves as a different threat to other survivors. Now they have seen the mall as a place to get stuff for wealth and greed. The bikers as stopped in front of the mall as they were getting off to see if it's lock or not. The leader of the bikers was no other than the biggest and strongest lumberjack, Manly Dan. He stood up and walked to the doors, which were blocked by metal gates from Alex. He then form a fist on his hand that will hit the door. Before he could, the survivors that was in the mall first then was at the roof, staring at Manly Dan.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?", asked Gideon.

"What the...", said Manly Dan. "A survivor?"

"Yeah Dan," said Grunkle Stan as he show up with Dipper and Mabel. "We are still alive."

"Holy shit, I can't believe there are people still living," said one of the bikers. "They have everything we need to get."

"Hold on," said Dipper. "We could share what we have as a group to survive."

"Yeah right," said another biker. "We have more people than you andvwe need all of your stuff."

After the biker finished, he then pull out his gun (which was a rifle) and shoot at the glass door.

"Come Dan, we can't have those son of the bitches have everything they got in the mall," said the biker before he shoot at the glass door again.

"Okay then," said Manly Dan. "If you let us, then you're looking for a war!"

"Fine then!", shouted Grunkle Stan. "You bastards want a war, you will get a war."

As he finished, he and the rest of the group retreat back to their hiding place. As they did, all the bikers started shooting at the glass door, blocked by the metal gates. Then Manly Dan then got two metal gates and opened up. As they were getting in a war, the pines family and Gideon was getting any weapons to fight back. Wendy saw them getting ready with their guns in confusion.

""What's going on?", asked Wendy.

"We're going in a war," said Dipper.

"With the zombies," said Wendy.

"Not just them," said Mabel. "Also with jumberjacks and bikers."

"What!", shouted Wendy in shock until they stop what they were doing as they heard the roaring noises of motorcycles.

"Okay then," said Grunkle Stan. "Let the war begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, now we have the survivors facing zombies and bikers with lumberjacks. How would they survive the battle of a war, find that out at the next chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." Also, I need you guys to read and review to improve this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello readers to another undead chapter of the number 2 story of the Gravity Falls Collection, "Gravity of the Falls." Now before I start the chapter, I need you guys to read and review. I need you guys to help me be proud to write the stories for you guys to read.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: The Mall War Pt. 1<span>

The bikers were riding in the mall with their motorcycles with gangster machine guns in their hands. They were riding through out the mall to different courts of the mall. Manly Dan was also driving his motorcycle through out the mall as well.

"Alright, get everything they have in this mall before we head out," said Manly Dan.

While the bikers and lumberjacks were entering the mall, the zombies find the mall. Some of the bikers that was outside the mall spotted the zombies. They pulled out their gangster machine guns and prepare to shoot, but the zombies ran to them to get the flesh they wanted. The zombies starts to tear a chunk of flesh as they attack their victims. The re-animated Nick, along with the re-animated Alex walked in front of the crowd of zombies.

"Alright my undead friends, we are going in to get the flesh we feast for our hunger," said the re-animated Nick. "Now as we go in, some of us won't make it. So every zombies for itself. Now let's prepare for a war."

Then the zombies began to run in to the mall. As Dipper was the first to get out of the office room and head to the mall, he saw the zombies entering the mall and attack a few bikers and lumberjacks. The rest of the group saw the zombies entering the mall as well.

"Alright guys and ladies," said Grunkle Stan. "We can't let those bastards win. We need to stop the zombies trying to kill us, and those rednecks from stealing the stuff we need. Be careful and don't die."

As he finished, the group then spread out to battle the bikers and the zombies. The bikers were shooting some of the zombies in the head while others was getting bitten by the zombies. Dipper head to the Best Buy court, where bikers and lumberjacks was first starting to steal electronic devices. He was taking cover on big-flat screen t.v. as bikers started to shoot at him when he was spotted.

"Hey come out little bastard," said one of the bikers who was shooting at him. "I just want to talk."

Then Dipper aim his gun at the biker and shot him on the right shoulder. The biker fell and was aching with pain beneath the bullet hole leaking blood out of him. The others started to shoot Dipper, but missed as Dipper moved away from the bullets. From Mabel, she was at the center of the mall. Being cornered by female bikers with guns in hands.

"What are you going to do with that grappling hook of yours," said one of the four female bikers who's cornering Mabel. "Kill us."

As they aimed their guns towards Mabel, Mabel then use her grappling hook to quickly move away. As she did, the female bikers shot and miss Mabel. Instead, they shot each other in the mid-section before the zombies came towards the bikers and tear them apart. Grunkle Stan was at the second floor, shooting zombies and the bikers. He then reload as the bikers was shooting at him.

"Come on you bastards," said Grunkle Stan to both the zombies and the bikers. "You can't stop me."

He then was pounced by a zombie, but he shot it in the head with his double-barrel shotgun. Gideon was running into the food court, where he saw a biker driving his motorcycle, with a blade towards Gideon. He began to run as the biker was reaching towards him. The biker was getting closer and closer towards Gideon. As the biker held his blade up to strike at Gideon, the re-animated Alex tackle the biker off his bike and bite a chunk of flesh to the biker's neck. Gideon saw the zombie of someone he met as that zombie was tear the biker apart.

"Alex?", whispered Gideon as he saw him as a different person.

The re-animated Alex glance at Gideon with blood and little pieces of flesh on him. Looking at Gideon with his dead eyes. He stood and Gideon was about to shoot him, but Alex to him and took the gun away from him. He was going to point the 357 magnum to Gideon as he knows how to use the gun, but a lumberjack tackled the zombie to the floor, and Gideon running away. Wendy was also using her M16 to shoot the zombies in the head and shooting the bikers and lumberjacks. Manly Dan didn't know that his own daughter was shooting them as he came close where she was taking cover near the mall's fountain. He began to use his machine gun to shoot at her, but she took cover as he shoot. Then she began to shoot at him and other lumberjacks, which some was shot in the head.

"That's it!", shouted Manly Dan. "No more mister nice guy."

He then began to run as he was shooting the zombies out of his way and he then close to the fountain. He then reloaded and after that, he aim at Wendy, who was aiming at her father.

"Wendy?", said the confused Manly Dan.

"Dad, you're with them?", asked the confused Wendy to her father.

As Dan was going to answered to his daughter's question, Wendy was suddenly shot in the neck by one of the bikers.

"No!", shouted Manly Dan as he held his daughter down to the floor was holding the bullet hold on her neck.

Blood was leaking out of Wendy's neck and she was spitting blood out. Manly Dan was crying and holding her as she was bleeding to death.

"Dad," said Wendy with her last breath. "Avenge me. Please don't be like those people."

After that, she then stay silent and closed her eyes. Manly Dan was crying evening before he said, "I'll avenge you."

He then grabbed her M16 and use both his and her machine gun to shoot the bikers he was with. They were getting shot everywhere from there body.

"It looks like Dan has betray us," said one of the bikers. "We have no choice but to kill him."

A group of bikers and lumberjacks came together to try to shoot down Manly Dan. Dan started to shoot at them andthe group also started to shoot at Manly Dan. Manly Dan then got shot in the ribs as the group of the bikers and lumberjacks was shot in the head. As Dan had no ammo, the group was going to shoot him until zombies pounced on the bikers and lumberjacks and started pulling chunks of flesh off them and tearing them apart. The re-animated Nick walked towards the injured Manly Dan and took his guns away, but kept Wendy's M16.

"Well then," said Nick. "It looks like you have failed to be tough, yet foolish to out run us."

Nick then use only one arm to hold the M16 and aim the machine gun to Manly Dan's head before the leader of the zombies shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote another chapter for this story, and now I have written this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it and don't forget to read more and review more for my stories. Well good bye and preoare for the next chapter of "Gravity of the Falls."**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello my undead friends to another flesh eating chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." This story is the first part of my Zombies Trilogy. The next story of The Zombies Trilogy will be from the Regular Show Fanfiction, so this zombie infection will not stop from Gravity Falls.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: The Mall War Pt. 2<span>

Dipper was running away as few bikers were chasing after him and trying to shoot. He ran and ran, but he then went to the Ross court and was hiding, beneath to the shoes section. The bikers enter the Ross court and was looking everywhere for Dipper. They were like the zombies, they want everyone to die.

"Where are you little bastard," said the biker who was shot on the shoulder. "Come out where ever you are."

Sweat running down on Dipper's face as the bikers was walking everywhere. As the bikers were walking in sections, they would steal everything they see. One biker was stealing jeans while another biker was stealing T-shirts. As they were stealing the things they see, they were getting near to the shoes section, where Dipper was. Mabel was on the second floor, trying to out ran some lumberjacks with there motorcycles.

"Hey come back little girl," said a 18 year-old male lumderjack. "I just want to talk to you."

"No!", shouted Mabel as she use her grappling hook to head to the third floor.

As she was heading to the third floor, the lumberjacks were shooting their machine guns to Mabel. They missed, but one bullet hit the grappling line, causing Mabel to fall. She start to fall from the third all the way to the first floor, landing on foot and drop to the ground. She the see zombies walking up to her far away. She try to stand up, but failed as her right foot is broken from the landing, a broken bone appearing on her right ankle. She cried in pain as she started to crawl away with blood leaking in a trial on her foot. Gideon was running away from the war. He was running to the hidden room, but his leg was shot not from a biker, not from a lumberjack, but from a zombie, a familiar zombie. It was Nick, the leader of the undead. Gideon screamed as blood was leaking out of his leg.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here," said Nick as he was getting closer to Gideon. "The boy who make this happened. Now you just want revenge upon those you hate. But now, it's our turn get on our revenge upon those we hate."

Now the zombie was aiming the gun to Gideon, face to face, in a moment that will end one life. As they were facing each other, a gun shot appear and a bullet shot the re-animated Nick in the right eye. Blood leaking out of the gun hole of the eye as the other group of bikers and lumberjacks was shooting to his direction.

"Hey," said a lumberjack who was dress as Santa Claus. "I shot a dead-head in the eye."

"Well then," said Nick as he stood up and stare at them with one eye while the other was leaking blood. "It looks like I have more people to get my revenge. Zombies attack them!"

The rest of the zombies then saw the bikers and lumberjacks aiming their guns towards their leader. They started to run after them with their hunger of flesh and their rescue for their leader. The bikers and lumberjacks start to shoot as they were face to face with the zombies. The zombies won as most of the bikers and lumberjacks were tear apart while other bikers and lumberjacks shoot themselves in the head before the nightmare could reach them. As Nick was seeing the zombies, Gideon was hopping with one leg until a gunshot appear. Gideon dropped to the ground with a bullet hole in between his eyes.

"Two down, three to go," said Nick as he walk away with a group of his zombies followers.

Grunkle Stan was shooting at other bikers and lumberjacks on the third floor. He shoot their arms off as he also shoot their heads off.

"Is that all you bastards got!", shouted Grunkle Stan until the zombies were climbing up and killing the bikers and lumberjacks. "Holy crap!"

He then started to run to the elevator. He was pressing the button to go down as it was coming up and the zombies heading to him. He sweat as he was nervous if the zombies might get him before he get the elevator. As the elevator arrive, he enter as it opens. The zombies were almost there to get him, but the elevator closed. One hand of a zombie was stuck from the elevator as it goes down. The hand was getting up until it was chop off went the hand was stuck between the floor of the third floor and at top of the elevator down with blood drain on the elevator door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I'm getting to forget about the plot of the story, but I still got it. Until then, be prepare for the next chapter of the best zombie-fanfic Gravity Falls has ever had, "Gravity of the Falls."**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome Gravity Falls Fanfiction readers and writers, to the best #1 zombie story Gravity Falls has ever seen before. This story is also called "Zombi" because it's the first series of The Zombi Trilogy (also called The Zombies Trilogy). I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing my stories, because you guys are awesome to help continuing the story legacy. So let's the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: The Mall War Pt. 3<span>

The zombies were now multiplying as the dead bikers and lumberjacks that died from the zombies was reanimating. They rise as they awoken as different people than before. Only one thing is in their minds, and that is flesh. Dipper was still hiding as the bikers were now stealing the items from the Ross court, such as money from the restored, fancy clothes from the clothing section, and the other things like toys for kids, earphones, and etc. As the bikers were getting close to the shoes section (where Dipper was), the zombies entered the market and attack them.

"God damn with those dead-heads," said the biker who was shot on the shoulder, as he shot a zombie in the head.

When the bikers were shooting the zombies, Dipper started crawling towards the door. As he did, a biker that's a familiar goth teen male grab him behind his vest. Dipper saw him aiming a German pistol to his chin. He couldn't believe who was aiming a gun to his chin.

"Robbie?!", shouted Dipper in shock. "You're with them!"

"Yes I am you little brat," said Robbie. "I can't wait to pull this tigger to..."

Before he could finish, a female zombie with blond hair and scratch marks on her face tackled him down. Dipper then got up and ran out of Ross. The zombie was going for his neck until he shot the undead female in the head. He stood up and ran out of Ross to look for Dipper. He saw Dipper heading to the elevator.

"Running ain't going to help you little peak squeaks," said Robbie as he began to shoot his gun.

The bullets almost hit Dipper. Dipper back up as the bullets were hitting the elevator. As he did, Robbie grab him on his collar and punched him in the face. Dipper drop with a black eye on his left eye. Robbie then punch him on his face again. Dipper then spit out blood as Robbie was sinning his gun to him.

"Bye bye little bastard," said Robbie as he was ready to pull the tigger with a grin on his face.

As he was prepare to shoot him, the elevator opened, revealing Grunkle Stan aiming his double-barrel shotgun to Robbie.

"God damn, son of the bitch," said Grunkle Stan as he pull the tigger of his shotgun to Robbie.

Robbie drop dead as his whole rid-cage was shot from the shotgun. Grunkle Stan then grab Dipper and got him up.

"We need to retreat now!", shouted Grunkle Stan as they began to run away.

"But... what about... Mabel?", asked Dipper as he was weaken from getting beat up from Robbie.

"We can't get her, there's too many bastards to pass through," said Grunkle Stan.

As Mabel was crawling from having a broken ankle away from the zombies running to her, she then saw two feet in front of her. There were Nike shoes and those belongs to the re-animated Alex.

"Alex, it's me Mabel," said Mabel with terror within her eyes.

"I know who you are," said the re-animated with saliva dripping out of his mouth. "I was just wondering how you taste."

She began to back up away from Alex as he was getting closer.

"Come Alex, you can't do this," said Mabel as she shed tears in her eyes with horror coming to her.

He was still focus on her flesh as he was continuing to walk towards her. As she was backing up, the other zombies was behind her. She then got up with one leg standing. Completing surrounded by the undead.

"Please Alex!", said Mabel as she was crying evening more as her death has arrive. "You need to help me. I-I like you! I like you a lot, but please stop being one of them and be you."

Alex then stop in front of her. Mabel closed her eyes as she was prepare to be eaten by the dead, but then she heard few gun shots. Blood splattered her face as she opened her eyes. She saw Alex with his pistol aiming where the zombies were at, now dead on the group.

"I hope you could forgive me," said the heart warmed Alex with his feelings bringing him back to himself again.

Mabel then hugged Alex as she then got on to Alex's back. He then began to ran to the office, where Dipper and Grunkle Stan went.

In the mall war, the zombies won as all of the bikers and lumberjacks are killed and eaten by the undead. The lumberjack that was dress as Santa Claus was tore in half as the zombies were eating his arms and limbs. Now the biker who was shot on the shoulder was still alive, until the zombies were digging his mid-section. Getting his organs and limbs as he screamed in pain before dying as food for the undead.

The re-animated Nick was walking around through the mall. As he pass, the killed people were starting to be reanimating. And then, he saw a group of zombies dead on the floor with bullet holes in each heads when Alex shot them.

"It looks like one of our own as betray us to help the humans to survive," said Nick in anger. "We must stop them before they might put a end to us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the new chapter for you guys. I hope you like this chapter because there will be enough chapters to finish this story. Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello my undead readers, to another zombified chapter of the #1 zombie story in the Gravity Falls Archive, "Gravity of the Falls," or "Zombi." For this chapter, I'm getting close to finish this story, along my other story. So read and review, because when there's no room in hell, the dead will walk the Earth.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: The Ending of the Mall War<span>

Dipper and Grunkle Stan entered the office room safe and sound as the zombies are taking over the mall. Sweat running down on their faces, their heart pumping fast, and there was no sign of the others arriving.

"Where's the others?!", shouted Dipper in a panic. "The zombies are running over the mall!"

"I don't Dipper," said Grunkle Stan as he was getting more ammo for his double-barrel shotgun. "They could be to another area or out of the mall. But I don't know if they might be..."

Before he could finish, someone else finish for him.

"Dead...", said the re-animated Alex with Mabel on his back.

"Mabel!", shouted both Dipper and Grunkle Stan as they saw the living Mabel on his back.

They both got Mabel out of his back and hold her on. They also saw blood on the floor, closing in to Mabel's ankle.

"What did you do with Mabel!", shouted Grunkle Stan as he aimed his shotgun to Alex. "What happened to her!"

"She fell off from the second floor when the bikers were catching up to her," said Alex as he was himself again. "Then the undead was going to eat her. I was going to eat her, but I felt something that made myself normal."

"What was it?", asked Dipper.

"Love," said Mabel. "I like him and he like me. He has falling in love on me Dipper. It's like his heart is beat beating again to make him normal again. And what to you Dipper."

"Robbie was with the bikers, tried to killed me," said Dipper. "He was killed before."

"Wait a second, where are the others Alex?", asked Grunkle Stan.

"Gideon, he was shot on the head by the leader, Nick," said Alex as he was getting emotional again as he used to be. When he was still alive. "He tried to run, but he didn't make it."

"And what about Wendy?", asked Dipper With hope she's still alive.

"Dipper... she was shot on the neck from one of the bikers. I'm sorry, but she's dead Dipper, and she might become one of us," said Alex, trying to smooth it out to Dipper.

Dipper then laid against the wall and sliding to the floor, not believing that Wendy is now gone. Now, Dipper has now lost his mind from the whole event. Tears shedding on his black eye and his normal eye.

As the zombies were done consuming the remaining living people, the re-animated Nick was sniffing to search for Alex, since he's the missing member. As he was sniffing to search for Alex, Wendy's dead body roses up, becoming a re-animated zombie.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have one of those surviving members now turned to us," said the re-animated Nick as he walk towards the re-animated Wendy. "Lead us the way, sweet-cheeks."

Wendy's throat was shot too, so she couldn't talk like Nick. But she then began to sniff as well. The zombies watch her as she then stopped at a spot and was pointing something on the floor. Nick walk to her and saw that she's actually pointing a trail of blood Mabel has left when her ankle was bleeding.

"Good work redhead," said Nick before the zombies now making their way to the office room.

All of the zombies over the mall's court began to walk. They were knocking some things out of their way. As they did, they were now all following Nick to lead them to more flesh to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it was short, but that's the process. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, because more chapters are still coming to "Gravity of the Falls."**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome my undead readers and writers, to another flesh eating chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." I just want to say that thank you guys to read and like this story. Thank you for making this story the best zombie story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Heading Out Pt. 1<span>

Dipper and Alex (who was still a zombie) was out at the office room. Watching the hallways from the mall, for they was waiting for the zombies to arrive to their way. They stared in anger as they want to kill the zombies, for the undead has changed them to different people. In the office, Grunkle Stan was packing up their things to prepare to head out. Mabel is sitting aside on the wall, watching Stan packing up as she has white cloth wrapped on her ankle. The cloth was staring to stain with the blood leaking in the cloth.

Dipper and Alex was still waiting for the zombie, yet Alex was starting to smell something... weird and funny. He stood up and began to sniff as well.

"What do you smell Alex?", asked Dipper with his pistol ready to go.

Alex was trying to check was he was smelling. As he did, he began to hear those voices again. The voices in his head when he was part of the undead. The voices he could understand to communicate with the dead is back.

"The zombies are arriving," said Alex. "There's more of them than before. There's no way we could stop them all. We need to head back to warn the others."

Back to the undead, the re-animated Nick, the re-animated Wendy, and the rest of the many zombies were entering the way to the office room the survivors and Alex was hidden. They follow the trail of blood as they are in the hallway. Full of hunger, the zombies began to run through the hallway as they could smell the flesh they were looking for.

"Alright friends, we have found their hiding spot. Now let's get them to get what we want," said the re-animated Nick with anger and hunger getting into him.

Dipper and Alex entered the office room and closed the door hard. They lean against the door to hold it on to keep the zombies entering in.

"What happen to you guys," said Grunkle Stan as he was still packing up their things.

"The zombies, they are heading their way here," said Alex with fright as he could hear the undead coming.

"Then we need to get out of here," said Mabel as she was getting to stand up. "But how?"

The group think before they looked up at the ceiling, where there was a window but no ladder. As they found their way to get out, a hand emerge from the door near Dipper's and Alex's faces.

"We need to hurry," said Dipper as the door was full of zombies hands emerging from the door.

"Okay then, Mabel goes first, then Dipper, then Stan," said Alex with hands starting to grab his shirt.

"What about you Alex," said Mabel. "We need you too."

"Just go now!", shouted Alex as the door is beginning to crack.

Grunkle Stan got Mabel up in the air to reach the window. As she was close, she opened the window and got out.

"There you go," said Alex with glee. "Now Dipper, Stan help him get up there too."

Then Grunkle Stan got Dipper and lifted him up to the air. He reach to the window and went through it to get out, along with Mabel waiting for them to get out.

"Yes! That's it," said Slex with joy. "Now Stan, you need to go with them."

"But, what about you Alex," said Grunkle Stan as he looked at him as it was going to be the last for Alex.

"Just go now! I can't hold on for ever!", shouted Alex as the door was about to breached by the undead.

Grunkle Stan began to jump, trying to reach for the window, but he couldn't reach. Due to his lack of fitness and his age.

"Dipper! Mabel!", said Grunkle Stan. "Can you two help me get up there."

They nodded as he try to jump to the window. As he did, the Pine Twins got his hands and began to pull him up as Alex lock the door and head to help Stan up as well. He made it out the window and with the Pine Twins. They saw Alex alone as the lock door is now going to be breach in a few seconds.

"Get out Alex!", shouted Mabel with tears running down her face to see Alex facing with the undead alone. "Come on, you can do it! Please."

"I don't wanted go," said Alex as Mabel turned silent on his response. "I just don't."

As he said those words, the zombies entered the room and tackled him. The group watched as it was only Alex and the undead. The zombies began to grab his arms, his legs, and his head as the re-animated Nick enter the room. Staring at Alex with his anger and frustration.

"You little brat! You betrayed me and all of us, and now you should pain the price!", shouted Nick in anger.

The zombies began to pull Alex's arms, legs, and head as they were trying to kill him. Alex was struggling to get free, before the zombies dismembered him.

"Nooo!" shouted Mabel as she saw the death of the boy is likes.

Then the re-animated Nick saw Mabel as Dipper and Grunkle Stan pulled her away from the undead.

"Friends, we still have three people to kill before we continue our journey," said Nick before the zombies began to head to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! We have Alex dead and now they are chase by the zombies. Want to find out what happens, wait for the next chapter of the best zombie story, "Gravity of the Falls."**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello my flesh-eating readers and writers, to another dead rising chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." I just need you guys to read and review more. I'm almost finish with this story so can you guys please finish it with the success for the best zombie story of Gravity Falls ever... EVER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: Heading Out Pt. 2<span>

Dipper and Grunkle Stan began to run as they were holding on to Mabel, for her counts of injury. They were getting away from the undead as the zombies were heading out of the ceiling to chase after them.

"Come Dipper, run faster!", shouted Grunkle Stan as he begins to worry that the zombies are catching up to them. "Faster! Faster!"

They begin to fun fast as they can as the undead reaching them closer. As Dipper and Grunkle holding on Mabel was running to the edge of the roof of the mall, the re-animated Wendy jumped in front of them. Revealing the bullet hole on her neck, with her blood drying up, and her skin color now dead green like the other zombies.

"Wendy, it's us," worried Dipper as they were backing away from her. "Don't you remember us. Me, M-Mabel, a-and Grunkle S-Stan."

As he finished, the re-animated Wendy didn't recognize them as she was reaching to them for hunger. As they were getting back, they stumbled upon the group of the undead. The zombies then begins to go around them in a circle to get them cornered. The zombies began approaching them as if this was the end of the surviving group, until the the leader Nick stopped them.

"Hold on fellow flesh-eaters!", shouted the re-animated Nick as he stopped in time. "Let's no rush here ladies and gentlemen. We need to teach them a lesson for trying to put an end to us. We will live as we are dead. Let's teach them that you can't kill something that's already dead."

He then grin at Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Mabel as they react in horror.

"Hold them down my undead friends, I will pick the one who will die for disrespecting us," commanded Nick as the zombies began towards the survivors.

The zombies grabbed the individuals one each as they separate them. Dipper was silent, Mabel was silent, but Grunkle Stan was cussing word to word as he was in rage to the undead.

"I don't want you f***ing dead heads to kill me, so you could just eat more flesh you son of bitch!," shouted the raged Stan. "You could just kiss my..."

Before he could finish, one of the zombies covered his mouth as if one more word can rip his face out... literally.

"Okay now, which one of you should die first?", said Nick as he was pasting in front of them.

He was pointing his index finger to each of the survivors as he was choosing which one should die first. Dipper was beginning to sweat as his heart was beating fast with fear. Mabel began to cry as she was going to be kill with pain and sorrow. Grunkle couldn't say a word as his mouth was covered by a zombie hand. As Nick was going to be done choosing, his dead finger was slowly pointing on Dipper.

"You will be the one who should die," said the re-animated Nick as he got anger against Dipper. "You shouldn't go against the undead young boy. And you try to kill me? That's not going to happen!"

He then snap his fingers as the zombies brought up Dipper face to face with Nick. He stared at Dipper with anger. That made Dipper sick in the inside as he was going to die from the hands of the undead.

"What should I do to you?", asked Nick as he was still staring him with anger.

"Why do you want to kill us?", asked Dipper. "Why do want to eat our flesh?!"

"You shut up!", shouted Nick before he scratch Dipper's right cheek. "We're dead you little brat, and we rather be dead than to live in the same boring life. So now, I'm going to gut you like a fish for your punishment."

"No! You can't kill my brother!", shouted Mabel as worried for her brother.

"Well you little slut, I am going to kill him and there's nothing you can't do about it! Then I'm going to kill you too, and the old man", said Nick as he was preparing to kill Dipper.

He then raise his hands as he was ready to strike at Dipper. As he was going to begin gutting him as many of the undead's victim, a gun shot suddenly appear. The shot wasn't from Dipper, wasn't from Mabel, and it wasn't from Grunkle Stan. It didn't didn't came from anyone at the ceiling of the mall.

When they heard the shot, that shot came towards Nick as someone shot him in the head, causing the leader to drop dead. As he was shot in the head, the other zombies then drop dead as well, for when the leader is dead, the undead is dead too. They dropped, turning to corpses as they were at the cemetery. They stood up, looking around in confuse as who shot Nick in the head. As they looked, Dipper saw Wendy's body on the ground. Dead from the bullet in the neck. Seeing no one survive the whole crisis except them.

"Who did it?", asked Grunkle Stan before there was a bright white light shinning at them.

Noises heard suddenly as cars, helicopters, and people was coming to the mall. That was the army coming to rescue them. Soldiers being pulling down from the helicopters to the ceiling and save them.

"Hello survivors, we're the army who came from a call about a zombies apocalyptic from here," said one of the soldier.

"Thank you for saving us," said Mabel as she shed tears from her sorrow eyes. "We almost die."

Don't worry, you're save," said the soldier before the soldiers got them and pull them up to the helicopter and leaving Gravity Falls as the other soldiers still in the town was checking the disaster of the fallen town, with the CDC and the CIA also checking out the town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan are the only ones who survives, and they are safe and rescue. There's just one thing, this is not the ending, so don't get too comfortable to this chapter. Wait for the last chapter of "Gravity of the Falls."**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome my undead readers and writers, to the last flesh eating chapter of "Gravity of the Falls." I just want to let you guys know that this story has really changed the way zombie fanfic. of Gravity Falls is and has become the best zombie story in the Gravity Falls FanFiction Archive.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: The Beginning of the Zombi Trilogy <span>

In the helicopter, Dipper was being treated for his scratched face from the soldiers as they were treating Mabel on her ankle. Grunkle Stan watch as he saw his niece and nephew being care on their pain when fighting for survival.

"Sir, we need you to go to the pilot. They need a word from you," said one of the soldiers as he was caring a M16 gun in his hands.

Stan nodded as he stood up and head to the pilots room. Before he enter, he glance at Dipper and Mabel as he saw them calm and peace. He entered the room, seeing the pilots flying the copper away from Gravity Falls, and a soldier beside them.

"Sir, we are lucky to see survivors in that town," said the first pilot on the left. "We try to look for anymore survivors in that town, but there was no more people like a extinction.

"But then we found you people crowded by those dead heads," said the second pilot on the right. "So we save you guys and got you before you could be infected."

"Thank you, but it's over," said Grunkle Stan in relief. "You guys already shot the leader of the zombies. Now those zombies are dead for good. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You could said that, but we need to check if you guys aren't infected," said a soldier who's beside the pilots. "We need to take every problems we can handle to make sure this will never happens again."

"What?! We are not infect. We actually survive those damn zombies," said Grunkle Stan as he was getting frustrate. "And now you think we're infected?!"

"Well that's why we're heading to a near hospital to double check," said the soldier. "We can't just let you free right now, or else that could lead..."

Before he could finish, a scream was heard from the back. A scream of pain and fear. And then there was gun shots.

"What the hell is going on?!", shouted the first pilot as he was spooked from the noises.

"I'll check," said the soldier as he went to the back. When he did went to the back, he couldn't believe what he saw.

As he looked, the two soldiers that were taking care of Dipper and Mabel was dead. Their faces tore off and their blood leaking to the floor as he saw Dipper and Mabel infected.

"God damn it!", shouted the soldier as he start shooting his M16 to the infected Pine Twins.

As he was shooting his gun, the infected Pine Twins charged at him. He tried to shoot them in the head, but he was a lousy shooter. They tackled him to the pilots, so it was hard for the pilots to see what they were going.

"Damn! I can't see anything!", shouted the second pilot as they were blocked from the soldier and the two little zombies.

Grunkle Stan then pulled the infected Pine Twins off of the soldier. When he did, he saw the soldier bleeding out from his flesh bitten off of his neck, and scratches on his body. As the pilot saw where they were going, it was too late as they crashed through a large tree. When they crashed, the helicopter began to be tore apart from pieces to pieces. It starts to smoke as it was falling to the ground. At that moment when it land it to the ground, it explode from the impact.

The helicopter begin burning the bodies of the soldiers, the pilots, Grunkle Stan, and the infected Pine Twins. Burning as the black thick smoke arises to the dawn. But suddenly, and burned body of a soldier was getting out of the burning helicopter as that soldier was now infected.

It looked around as it saw the helicopter was crashed to a forest. The re-animated soldier begin walking as it was seeking for food. As it was walking through the forest, it found itself in the middle of a street.

"Flesh... must... find... flesh," said the re-animated soldier before it began walking towards a new city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I have finish two of my stories in the same month. I hope you guys love it, because there will be a sequel for this story in another cartoon fanfiction archive.**


End file.
